Sparkle & Shine
by Hp2285
Summary: AU One-shot: At a crowded Christmas party and you feel his stare. You look and instantly know he has only one thing on his mind: you. naked. wanting. Inspired by a pic of Fitz I tweeted yesterday.


_A/N: So, I'm having writer's block with LBD. Don't worry, I have so many plans for them but I'd rather wait until my inspiration comes back rather than spew filler just for an update. Hopefully the Christmas break will help my creative juices start flowing again for my favorite architect and designer. In the meantime, I'm feeling Christmas-sy (and smutty) so here's a one-shot based off a picture I posted on Twitter yesterday. I hope whatever holiday you celebrate, it will be full of love, laughter, and spent with those you hold most dear. My love to all…._

Olivia stood next to the Christmas tree, towering almost to the ceiling twinkling clear lights with gold and silver ornaments nestled tightly within its branches. A distinguished looking man in a tuxedo sat in the corner, expertly keying 'The Christmas Song' on his baby grand piano; the melody drifting through the hotel banquet room. At least a hundred people filled the room, laughing amongst each other, all dressed in expensive suits and designer gowns. The sparkle from their diamonds and jewels acted as a shimmering spotlight to the Christmas garland and candles surrounding the room; the ambiance nothing short of magical.

Olivia took a sip of champagne from the diamond crusted flute, letting the tiny bubbles dance on her tongue, before leaving faint taste of grapefruit behind. She swallowed, and instantly felt goosebumps spring on her skin. Heat coiled deep in her belly, and if this wasn't her first glass of champagne she would blame the alcohol. But she knew reason for the rush of excitement now humming throughout her body, and it wasn't alcohol. He had spotted her. She waited the beat of four seconds until she turned her head slightly, slowly canvassing the party-goers to her left. There was no doubt he knew she was aware of his stare, even from the far side of the room he could read her like no other before him. But she would make him wait. She softly smiled at the waiter, politely declining the appetizers on his tray, using the opportunity to turn her body even further to the other side of the room. She took another sip from her flute, slowly licking the tiny drop left on her lips. She had to stop herself from smiling, knowing if she were closer she would hear his soft, raspy groan this elicited. She continued to gently scan each guest, absentmindedly noting the location of Mr. and Mrs. Delaney, the owners of the company throwing the party. She paused, still further delaying the moment she knew he was waiting for; the moment they both were waiting for. She took one last sip of her champagne and slowly turned her head, her line of sight aimed directly at him, everyone around him suddenly blurred.

He locked his eyes on hers, pausing to properly invite her into the moment, and then he slowly dropped his gaze. First her lips, where he knew she would taste like grapefruit and vanilla. Next, her collarbone, where the rich scent of orchid and black plum would be most potent, having touched the wand of her perfume just hours before. His stare continued down her petite frame, admiring her gold and white strapless gown, his only wish for it to tighter hug the curves he desperately wanted to glide his hands over. He brought his eyes back to hers, summoning her to his bed without a word. Her brow rose ever so slightly, offering her own challenge to his invitation. He returned her dare with a small lopsided grin, earning him a megawatt smile from her. His feet became cemented to the floor, rendering him motionless as only she could.

He gulped the rest of his scotch, sitting his glass on the bar as he slowly gained mobility and prowled to the front of the room where she stood; the glow from the Christmas tree reflecting off her dress, casting an angelic glow around her. While his stare never left hers, he gave his mind a small shake; she would be no angel tonight. He finally stood in front of her, her four inch heels doing very little for their height difference. He reached for her champagne flute, finishing the last sip before placing it on the shelf behind her. Defying the urge to devour her plum colored lips, he bent down and gently placed his lips on hers, using his tongue to coax her to taste him. She gradually parted her mouth, skimming her tongue along his lips, savoring the shared flavors of the champagne. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he moved his mouth just above her diamond chandelier earring, and finally spoke, his voice a raspy whisper, "Room 1202 in 15 minutes, it'll be unlocked." And then he was gone.

Sixteen minutes later, Olivia turned the lever to door '1202' and slowly entered a dark room, lit only by a small trail of votive candles starting at the entry, continuing through the small living space. She followed their path even further into the room until she came to the bedroom, where the glow was slightly brighter, the result of at least a dozen large barrel candles placed on each nightstand and in the middle of the dresser. There was a low, familiar melody playing, creating a small, knowing smile. It was soon replaced, once again, by goosebumps; awareness. The simmering heat in her belly now a low boil, she gently tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to the man now pressed against her back. He held her shoulders while he tenderly nibbled the soft spot behind her ear, down her neck, and finally her collarbone, where he knew the scent of orchids and black plums awaited. He slowly skimmed his hands down her arms, stopping only to grab her hips and pull her closer to his frame. She could feel his erection at her back. "You look stunning," he breathed at her ear. Her reply to his sexy baritone voice was only a heavy intake of breath. He reached for the zipper at the side of her dress and slowly pulled down, the gold beaded bodice exposing her bare breasts before it pooled to the floor.

"Turn around," he directed, his hands never leaving her hips. She turned, slowly raising her head to meet his gaze. He moved his hands only to bring them to her face, cupping each side, lowering his lips to hers once more, this time giving into his desire to devour her, fully. He used his lips and tongue until they had to finally part for air. Olivia gradually glanced down at his suit. He had removed his jacket, loosened his black silk tie, but his crisp white shirt and pants still remained. "Take off your clothes," she commanded in a breathy whisper. She reached down for his belt as he gingerly undid his shirt buttons, one by one. She grasped his shoulders, sliding his now unbuttoned shirt off while caressing the sinewy muscles down the length of his arms. He was lean, but strong. As if to prove this, he bent to push his pants and boxers down his legs, grabbing her on his way back up, carrying her the short distance to the bed, laying her on the silky linen. He took hold of each of her legs, one by one skimming the length of them, as if he were removing panty hose. Starting with the arch of her foot, he placed feather-soft kisses down her ankles, her calves, her thighs, only to start again on the next leg. At last, he settled at the apex of her thighs, his warm breath still felt through her well soaked panties. He roughly lapped at her center, taking advantage of the barrier her panties provided one last time before he looped a finger around each side and deftly shucked them off. He rose to meet her face, the hunger in his eyes only briefly replaced with a small grin as he reached toward the nightstand for a flute of champagne; Olivia only now noticed having been there. He swallowed the chilled, bubbly liquid and kissed her, his tongue sweeping in and out of her mouth, previewing the attention he was about to show to her sex. He peppered wet kisses down her neck, over her breasts, taking each nipple and sucking, lapping at each one until he move to her ribcage, continuing with kisses until once again he faced the juncture of her thighs. Her hips lifted in anticipation. He looked up her delicate frame and met her stare; the hunger in her eyes matching his. He kept his eyes on hers as he lapped along her crease, her essence now coating his tongue. "Delicious," he crooned. He continued savoring every inch of her, her soft mewls like ember to his already scorching fire. He could feel her climax now at its peak, having to hold down her hips, wanting to delay the gratification for as long as possible. "Mmm. oooh," she sighed as she came. He continued to devour her, now gently lapping around her folds, savoring every drop until her hips started to slowly rise once more, her low moans a signal he was close to bringing her to orgasm again. "Yes. Yes, oooo yes," she yelled, her second climax feeling stronger than the first. He gradually kissed his way back up her body, taking his time to taste every inch of her now scorching skin. He reached her mouth, locking eyes with her, he said, "Taste yourself." She plunged her tongue inside his mouth, consuming him from the inside out.

He continued to devour her while Olivia drove her hips up and rubbed his arousal with her sex, coating it with essence he hadn't licked clean. That earned her a throaty groan from him, although he continued his long, slow kisses. She lifted her hips once more, harder, using his shaft to quell her desire. This time he lifted his head with heady growl, meeting her stare. With a slight raise of his brow, he gave her a sexy-as-hell grin right before sliding into her. "Uhnhh," she groaned, keeping her eyes locked on his. He remained still, allowing her to adjust to him before pushing inside of her again, relishing the feel of her velvet sheath wrapped tightly around him. He rose to his knees, keeping his length inside her, he grabbed her hips as he slid her down to the edge of the bed and stood. He braced her ankles on either of his shoulders, his hips finding a steady grind. He gently squeezed her breasts and tweaked her nipples. His hands roamed down her ribcage, grasping her hips while he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue mimicking his cock. She released soft whimpers while he continued his steady pace, his hands once again traveling all over her thighs, squeezing her ass. His thrusts became less controlled and his voice was hoarse when he said, "Come for me." He gently strummed her clit, stroking small circles until her movements became erratic. He kept stroking until he felt her tighten around him, "Yes, that's it. Come for me, Livvie," he coaxed, eliciting a climax that started at her core and traveled to every cell in her body. "Ooooh," she moaned as she shattered beneath him. It was his undoing and he released inside her with a low groan. His knees felt weak, collapsing onto the bed beside her. He ran his fingers through her now damp hair while she lightly skimmed her fingers along his back.

When his breathing returned to normal, he kissed her forehead and asked, "Are you hungry? We can order room service."

She turned to him with a soft smile, "What time is it? We told Karen we'd pick up Lia up midnight."

"It's only 9:00, enough time for dinner…and maybe round 2," he grinned.

She laughed, "You're insatiable!"

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Grant," he said before kissing her, slowly, thoroughly.

"Merry Christmas, Fitz," she replied with a megawatt smile.


End file.
